Kazana's story
by GaBeRock
Summary: A  oneshot about how Kazana gained his  anima
1. Chapter 1

Kazana's Story part one:

(Kazana POV)

I wiped my face with one hand, while holding my stolen pastry with the other. I ran into a stall, tipping over its entire contents onto the ground, but I didn't have any time to say sorry, only to get up and keep running. I risked a peek backwards, only to see what I was already expecting; an angry man in white baker's outfit yelling "thief, thief!" I grimaced. If I didn't get away, then I would be taken in as a thief, and as I had no family to protect me, I would probably become a slave. I ran into an alleyway, hoping to escape the large angry man. Unfortunately, the alleyway wasn't a good escape route, as it ended in a sheer wall. I looked around frantically, hoping that there would be someplace to go to. Suddenly, a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the darkest part of the alleyway, behind barrels of abandoned rotting tomatoes.. I almost screamed until I realized that the hand that had grabbed me was small, a child's hand like mine. I looked to my left, revealing the face of a slight girl, maybe eleven or twelve years old, barely older than I was. She was blonde and wore a tattered white dress. I was about to ask her name, but she made a shushing gesture, motioning towards the confused baker. He muttered angrily about "damned kids," testing the blade of his knife. Finally the baker gave up his search, deciding that I wasn't worth it. I looked at the girl. "Thank you."

/

Just a short, three chapter long story I wanted to write. Kazana is one of my favorite characters, one of those characters that have barely any screen time, but you still want to know better. Please review!

/


	2. Chapter 2

Kazana's Story part two:

(Kazana's POV)

Angela, the girl who had saved me from the baker, and I had been working together for three weeks. We both had no families, hers died from a sickness and I never knew mine, and our personalities were remarkable similar. We worked together to help each other survive, she distracted the vendors with her "cute little girl" act while I robbed them, although I never robbed more than we needed to survive, but even then, we had gotten a reputation, so now we were moving on to another town, in the hopes of starting again.

We had been traveling over the desert for a fortnight, and our supplies were gone. We stumbled across the well-traveled path, our feet sore and calloused because we didn't have any shoes, and our throats parched because of lack of water. We had decided to travel by day, in the hope of avoiding bandits and slavers, but in the end, it didn't matter anyways. The bandits and savers wouldn't catch us because we would be dead from the sun way before we met any. Suddenly, over on the other side of a sand dune, we spotted what looked like an oasis. We rushed towards it, in the hope of getting water, but as we got closer, the image passed, and we realized that it was just a mirage. We kneeled down in the sand, defeated. "I guess we're done for," I said to Angela, my voice sounding funny because of my chapped lips and swollen tongue. Her reply was barely audible, just a whisper. "Guess so…"

We thumped to the ground in unison. As my vision blurred from tears of defeat, I saw something blue before finally blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kazana's Story part three:

(Kazana's POV)

I slowly woke up to light streaming through glass-paneled windows. I looked around, seeing a room in what seemed to be a log cabin. I was in a bed with white sheets that had flowers stenciled onto them. _Where am I? What is going on? _Suddenly, it all came back to me. The stealing. The trek through the desert. Fainting. _Where's Angela? _I though frantically, before realizing that she was probably the lump in the bed next to me.

The door to the room opened, and I tensed up, expecting a fight, but instead of angry townspeople or soldiers, a short, rotund, kind-looking, elderly woman came through the door. She smiled at me, wrinkles appearing by her eyes. "I see you are awake. Good. Good. Would you like a cookie?" She asked me, offering me the tray of cookies and smiling the entire time. Wary of deceit, I glanced at the woman, but eventually I gave in to the delicious aroma coming from the cookies. I took one cookie and devoured it as fast as I could, still wary of the woman. She laughed at my expression. "Now dear, I'm not going to hurt you. I found you and your lady friend here passes out on top of that hill while I was making a trip to the nearest town for some supplies, and I decided to help you." I decided to trust the old lady, although I had mixed feeling about the "lady friend" comment, but I let it slide. She smiled, noticing that I had relaxed, before saying "I'll leave you to rest. I don't know what you've been through, but I doubt it has been easy."

(Line Break)

"Now dear, lower the laundry gently, we don't want to get it torn," Maeva, the old lady said to me. We had stayed with her ever since she rescued us. As I _gently _lowered the laundry onto the drying rack Maeva smiled. Suddenly, a line of horsemen thundered over the sand dunes surrounding the cabin. The lead horseman, a tall man clad in black clothes riding a brown horse, came up to Maeve. "Surrender peacefully," the man said in a gruff voice, "And _maybe _we won't hurt you," he said, fingering his cutlass with one finger, adding "or the children as an afterthought." Maeve puffed out her chest belligerently, saying "We are free people! You have no right!" The horseman smiled. "Oh, but we do, we can legally arrest and enslave any _+anima_ he said, chuckling, while looking pointedly at Maeve. _Maeve? A +anima? +anima are monsters! But… Maeve isn't a monster? Maeve isn't a monster! _I growled at the man. "You can't make Maeve a slave! She's not a monster!" The horseman slapped me across the face. He growled at me. "I can and I WILL!" he shouted at me, before looking at Angela and saying "and maybe we can have some _fun _with the girl there," in a playfully cold tone of voice. I felt the anger growing within me. "You leave them ALONE!" I yelled. "Oh, I'll LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he yelled, before cutting of Maeva's head. "NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU MADE ME KILL A VALUABLE +ANIMA SLAVE!" he yelled hysterically. "I guess we HAVE TO KILL YOUR FRIEND TOO!" he said, as one of his soldiers cut off the head of Angela. I stared, dumbstruck at his cruelty. I felt tears stream down my face. I... just hated him so much... Numb, I just shut down, surrendering control of my body. Suddenly, I felt a change come over my body. Wings sprouted out of my back and my feet burst out of their shoes, morphing into talons. With a blank expression on my face, I punched him off his horse before slitting his throat with my talons. I jumped into the air and began flying, instinct making me flap my wings to gain altitude. It was not until I was at a cruising altitude that realization began to sink in. Maeve was dead… Angela was dead… Everyone who I had ever liked, no, everyone who I had ever loved was dead; I could almost feel the hate spreading across my body. Hate at the universe, for giving us such fates, hate at the soldiers, for killing my friends, and most of all, hate against Sailand itself, for condoning, and even encouraging such things. I screamed my hate out into the wind.

/

Whew, my first tragedy story, hope I did well! I may decide to continue this, it all depends on how many people review, but if I do, I won't continue this for a while, as I only work on one story at a time so I can update weekly or earlier. Please review!

/


End file.
